You Could Be Happy
by cystalclearxox
Summary: What does Dylan want and need? Darco of course. First attempt at a song fic.
1. You Could Be Happy

This is my first song fic I hope you like it. It's called You Could Be Happy. I think of the lyrics as Dylan inner monologue saying he only wants the best for Marco and that he never meant to hurt him. The song is by Snow Patrol. Takes place between Moonlight Desires and Total Eclipse of the Heart. It's through Dylan's point of view. The bold Italiacs are the lyrics.

* * *

**_You could be happy and I won't know _****_  
_****_But you weren't happy the day I watched you go _**_**  
**  
_Dylan sat there wallowing in his dorm room. He didn't feel like doing anything anymore. Ever since Marco and he had broken up, his life was one big slur. All his hockey practices were just gigantic blurs. Exams were just as bad. Most of the time he couldn't even remember what class he was in. This was his life, this was his glorious freedom. He would give anything to take it back, to have Marco back. Though Marco would probably be better off without him. 

**_And all the things that I wished I had not said _  
_Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head _**

Who was he kidding. Thinking that Marco would just sit and wait while he explored his freedom. Now thanks to his stupidity, he lost the love of his life. Dylan could feel a vibration in his back pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and quickly answered, "Hello?"  
"Hey Dyl, It's me, your fabulous sister." Paige announced.  
"What do you want Paige?" he asked while flopping down onto his mattress.  
"I'm just checking up on you." she replied. "That's nice, bye now..." he said into the phone.  
"Dyl, wait!" Paige yelled, trying to stop her brother from hanging up. "What!" he snapped. "I'm worried about you. You don't call and when I try to call, you almost never answer." she stated.  
"Paige I'm under a lot of stress right now okay! I've got to go." he said. He didn't really have to go. He just couldn't stand talking to his sister for one more minute.  
"Dyl, just promise you'll take some time to de-stress, okay?" Paige pleaded.  
"Fine. Good-Bye." he replied.  
"Bye Dylan. Love..." he snapped his phone shut before Paige could finish her sentence

**_Is it too late to remind you how we were _  
_Not our last days of silent screaming blur _**

He hated himself for what he did to Marco but maybe it wasn't meant to be. Jerks like him, didn't get angels like Marco. They were exact opposites. He deserved someone like him. Someone who will treat him right, not stomp all over his heart like grapes in a vineyard. Dylan remembered he had his Marketing final to study for. Where was his Marketing textbook? Dylan walked over to his desk. It was covered with useless junk and some loose sheets of paper. He searched underneath it to find nothing. He was about to turn away when a patch of blue caught his eye. He picked it up and stared furiously at it. It was the election picture Dylan had swooped in and kissed Marco's cheek on. The background of the booth was a vibrant blue.

**_Most of what I remember makes me sure _****_  
_****_I should have stopped you from walking out the door _**_**  
**  
_His life just kept on getting better and better. He had an overwhelming urge to rip the picture into shreds but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It wasn't just a picture, it was a memory. A memory of a time when he was happy. For the last few months Dylan would get this numb sensation whenever he was reminded of Marco. When Marco left he had take Dylan's heart with him. "Maybe that's why I've been acting emotionless for the months and months," he thought. At the beginning of the break up it stung but it didn't hurt as much as it did now. Probably because it hadn't sunk in yet. Inbetween the parties and the studying he didn't have time to think about Marco. That's what most likely what delayed his reaction for so long.

**_You could be happy, I hope you are _  
_You made me happier than I'd been by far _**

The blonde hockey player really did hope that Marco was doing better than he was. It was weird, now Marco was in the ending of his last year of Degrassi and soon he would be going off to college. Perhaps he would go to Banting with Paige or maybe even Toronto U. All he knew that life certainly sucked at McGill.

**_Somehow everything I own smells of you _****_  
_****_And for the tiniest moment it's all not true _**_**  
**  
_He decided to continue his search for his missing textbook. He explored every inch of his dorm and the book was nowhere to be found. Dylan hadn't needed his Marketing book for a long time. Then it hit him. Paige! She was over here a few weeks ago. She must have taken it. That's why she was so easy to hang up on. Usually she would have made a bigger fuss, but she didn't.

**_Just do the things that you always wanted to _  
_Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do _**

He guessed he didn't need his textbook, he could just borrow someone else's. Poor Paige and her failed attempt to trick him. Then Dylan started to think. If Paige was desperate enough to steal my textbook then maybe she really does worry about and miss me. She should be, the direction he was heading was going to land him a nice job at a fast food restaurant for the rest of his life. He needed to stop pitying himself and start to do something about it. First of all he was going to borrow his friend's textbook and ace that exam and once he was done with his last semester he was going home. Dylan was going to be happy again and he knew just how to do it,

**_More than anything I want to see you grow_****  
****_Take a glorious bite out of the whole world  
_**

_

* * *

_

That was fun writing. It started out sad and eventually worked its way into a somewhat inspirational fanfic. Reviews are always nice.


	2. Without You Here

Continuation of You Could Be Happy. I'm making it into a longer fic. I'll still be writing Iris so don't worry. This fic is basically what they didn't show in TEOTH but it will be going along the same storyline of that episode. Enjoy.

* * *

**_Your love's a gathered storm I chased across the sky  
A moment in your arms became the reason why_  
_And you're still the only light that fills the emptiness_  
_The only one I need until my dying breath _**

Dylan stood in front of his house. He was finally back home. For the summer, of course (wink, wink). The blonde smiled to himself as he made his way to the front door, his luggage in tow. He knocked impatiently on the door. His bags were extremely heavy and he felt like his arms would fall off if he held on any longer. He heard foot steps rush to the door, "Coming!" a flustered voice yelled. Then the door swung open to reveal a shocked Paige with curlers in her hair.  
"Oh my god! Dylan. You're home!" she flung herself at her older brother, wrapping her arms around him. "Paige you're killing me and my arms hurt, let go please." Dylan begged.  
"Oh sorry, let me help you with those." of course she took the smallest bag, leaving Dylan to carrying the rest in. "Thanks." he said sarcastically. He dropped the bags that he was carrying and messaged his aching arms. "What's with the curlers?" he asked, silently chuckling. Then he threw himself onto the couch.  
"Oh," Paige's cheeks turned bright red, "They're new. I was just trying them out." she explained. "I'll just go take them out now." With that she dashed towards the bathroom.  
Dylan figured his parents weren't home since their car wasn't in the driveway. It was nice being home. No blaring music from other dorm rooms or drunken roommates barging in when you're trying to sleep.

_**And I would give you everything just to**_**_  
_**_**Feel your open arms**_**_  
_**_**And I'm not sure I believe anything I feel**_

Dylan was thankful that his last semester was over. He was starting to go insane, staying in that cramped dorm room. It felt like the walls were closing in on him when he was there and he was pretty sure the people on campus were starting to become scared of him. It was true, toward the end of the year he started to go a little wacko but it was just because he couldn't wait get home. Plus who wouldn't go crazy if they had to live with a roommate whose incessant snoring made you want to smother him.

**_And now, now that you're near_****_  
_****_There's nothing more without you _****_  
_****_Without you here_****_  
_**

"Dylan..." Paige sang. "Huh? What?" Dylan snapped out of the zone he was in. "Good, you're back down to earth now," she plopped herself down next to Dylan on the couch, "So since you're back, I need a favor."  
"Great. I just get home, hoping to relax for a little while, and my lovely little sister is already bugging me for something. What is it? Money because if it is, let me tell you..." he was cut off by Paige swatting him on the back of his head. "Ow what was that for?" he asked while rubbing the spot where she had hit him.  
"For you, being an idiot, so just shut up and let me finish." she replied.  
"Aww just like old times. I really do feel at home now." he retorted.  
"Whatever, I'm going to the dot soon to study with some friends and I need you to pick me up from there. It will be late and I don't want to walk home." she stated while twisting her hair.  
"Oh. Sure." he said while getting off the couch. "So who are you studying with?" he casually asked while heading into the kitchen, trying not to draw suspicion.  
"Ellie, Alex and...Marco." she relied smugly. Paige was catching on.  
Dylan quickly changed the subject, in hopes of diverting his sister's attention.  
"So what, are you and Alex like best friends now?" he questioned. He new about his little sister's fling with that Alex girl. He guessed she really did take after him. "No, well maybe...just, uh whatever." she said while fleeing to her room.

_**And I'm trying to believe  
In things that I don't know  
The turning of the world  
****The color of your soul **_

Dylan, then made his way to his own room, leaving his luggage in the living room. He flung himself onto his bed. How he missed his bed. It was hard to sleep on the mattress in his dorm room. It was stiff and had springs sticking out of it. He laid there for a while, just staring at his ceiling. Could he do this? Could he get Marco back? It was going to be hard and he knew that. Dylan had broken the Italian's heart and regretted it everyday since. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture he had found in his mess of a desk. Life was pointless without Marco. Dylan just hoped Marco felt that way too.

**_That love could kill the pain  
Truth is never vain _**

That picture was his inspiration. It showed him what he could have again. Sure it wouldn't be the same. He would have to gain Marco's trust again but he was willing. For the longest time his heart ached for the younger boy. Leaving him numb and broken. None of the other guys he dated could fill the void in his heart. Only Marco could. He was going to get him back. It would just take a little convincing and a lot of begging.

**_It turns strangers into lovers_  
_And enemies to brothers_  
_Just say you understand_  
_I never had this planned _**

How should he start. He needed a good plan. A way of seeing Marco without letting him catch on. Dylan felt like an idiot. Of course, The Dot. Thank you Paige. He would go there and surprise Marco. After all he had another reason to be there than just to see him. What would he say? Dylan thought about breaking down onto to his knees and begging for Marco's forgiveness but that probably wouldn't be the best way to go. Casual, he would keep things casual. For now all Marco had to know was that he was back in town.

**_And now, now that you're near  
There's nothing more without you  
Without you here  
Without you here  
There's nothing more without you  
Without you here _**

He was tired now. Dylan snuggled into his bed not bothering to change. Then he slowly drifted off to sleep. When he woke up it was dark out. Paige must have already gone of to The Dot. He stomach rumbled viciously. The older boy made his way out of his bed and down to the kitchen. Once there he immediately headed for the fridge. There was a note on it. "You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. So I left you a note as you can tell. Pick me up at seven sharp from The Dot, okay? Thanks. - Paige." It was six now. An hour before he had to be there.

**_My head lies to my heart _  
_And my heart it still believes_  
_It seems the ones who love us are the ones_  
_That we deceive _**

Dylan then opened the fridge and pulled out some left over pizza and heated it up. What would he do for an hour? Maybe there was a hockey game on. Dylan grabbed his pizza and walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. Dylan flipped through channel after channel. No hockey. He finally came to the discovery channel. They were doing something about elephants in Africa. Africa. Dylan remembered hearing about how Marco had went to Africa for the summer with Caitlyn Ryan. He was supposedly there help to enlighten people about aids and the gay stereotypes along with it. That's the kind of person Marco was. A regular saint. He then flipped off the TV. Maybe he could just take a little nap. Dylan then drifted off to sleep once again.

_**But you're changing everything**_**_  
_**_**You're changing everything in me**_**_  
_**  
When Dylan woke it was seven-twenty two. Shit, Paige was going to kill him. He ran up stairs to change into a new pair of clothes. If was going to be late, he would be fashionably late. He didn't want to look like he had just woken up, even though he did. His plan was getting off to a crappy start. It was going to get interesting once he got there and he couldn't wait. The blonde then flew down the stairs and out to his car. Dylan had one thing on his mind...Marco.

**_And now, now that you're near _****_  
_****_There's nothing more without you _****_  
_****_Without you here_**

* * *

That was fun, review please 


	3. The Reason

This is chapter three of You Could Be Happy. It's called The Reason. The song is by Hoobastank. I promise I'll get the next chapter of Iris up soon. Sorry. Please don't hurt me. Enjoy.

* * *

It takes place after the encounter at the dot. 

**_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know _**

Marco had a boyfriend, Tim. Fan-fucking-tastic. That just meant things will get a little more complicated than he liked. Honestly, Dylan was hoping that Marco would have fallen into his arms and forgiven him as soon as he walked in, but that was just wishful thinking. At least Marco now knew that he was back in town. 

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you **

"Dyl, wait up!" Paige yelled from behind.

"Oh sorry sis." He replied innocently.

Paige casually strode up next to her brother as they walked to the car. "That was fun? Wasn't it Dylan?" Paige smugly said.

"What was fun?" he played clueless. The last he wanted was Paige to figure out what he was planning.

"Oh shut up! You know exactly what I'm talking about. You should have seen your face when Marco told you Tim was his boyfriend. I thought you were going to have a heart attack." She laughed.

"I admit I was shocked but Marco has every right to move on." Maybe that would shut her up.

"Right…just like you have?" Paige retorted.

"Exactly." Dylan stated. He was becoming irritated by his sister's ramblings, "Though we could have avoid that **fun **situation if you would of told me that Marco's boyfriend would be there as well."

"Boyfriend, they'd actually have to go on a date to call Tim that." She replied.

"What?" he said a little confused.

"Well technically they've never actually been on a date. Plus I didn't know he'd show up so don't go blaming me for that." She clarified.

They had finally reached the car. Dylan couldn't wait to get home and away from his sister.

**_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
_**

The car ride went smoothly for the most part. There was no more talk of Marco or his **boyfriend **Tim, just normal questions about McGill. Before they knew it they had arrived home. Dylan thought that he was home free. He was wrong.

"You still love him, don't you?" Paige asked.

Dylan felt a lump form in his throat. Why did she have to ask him that? "I will not dignify that with an answer." He stated.

"I'll take that as a yes. He still loves you too." She replied.

Dylan's heart leaped into his throat. "What?"

"He says that he's over you but I don't believe him. It's in his eyes, he still loves you. If you want him back go for it. I really don't like Tim anyways but if you break his heart again I will kill you." She said, completely serious. Then she got out of the car.

Paige was a very perceptive person. If she said Marco still loved him then maybe he did but he couldn't go on her word. He'd have to find out for himself.

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You**_

Once Dylan got inside he headed immediately to his room. So Paige knew what he was trying to do. He just hoped that she wouldn't make anything worse. He relaxed down onto his bed and rubbed his forehead. Dylan had a massive headache. Marco had definitely grown up since the last time he saw him. He was bolder. If he was still the same Marco from a year ago, he most likely would have crawled into a corner and died when he came into The Dot. This Marco had more confidence, which would probably make him more stubborn. Things were going to become a lot harder for him.

_**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know **_

Then he heard Paige speaking to someone in her room. "Sorry, it was an unexpected visit. I know, I know. You still love me right? Love you too Marco."

So Marco was calling Paige. A smile spread across Dylan's face. He had made a bigger impact than he expected. I mean, Marco had to care somewhat about him, enough to call Paige for information that is.

"Oh wait Marco, can I ask you something?" she said.

What was Paige going to ask? She better not ask about him. He didn't want Marco to feel pressured but knowing Paige she probably would.

"So since he's back in town, I was wondering…" she explained.

He had to stop this. Dylan banged his fists against the wall in hopes of getting his sister's attention.

"I'm not sure what that was. Dylan!" she yelled, furious.

Then he heard the faintest noise. Was that…it was! Marco had laughed.

"And exactly what is so funny. Oh nothing, right." Paige said sarcastically.

"Okay, bye Marco. See ya at school." She replied. Then the phone clicked off.

"Nice one Dyl." She retorted.

"Yeah, well some of us need to keep our big noisy mouths shut about certain things." He snapped.

"Oh whatever." She groaned.

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**_

That was close. Dylan was still excited about Marco's laugh. He really didn't care if was at him at all. At least he had made him laugh. Something he hadn't heard in a long time. It was refreshing. It gave Dylan a renewed sense of hope. He would get Marco back. He had to get Marco back and this Tim guy wasn't going to stop him

_**I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you**_

_**

* * *

**_Review pleaseXD 


	4. Never Is A Promise

Here's chapter four. It's called Never is a Promise. The lyrics are by Fiona Apple. It's a take of Dylan's relationship with his sister Paige through TEOTH. To me the lyrics make perfect sense. Sorry if they don't to y'all Here ya go.

* * *

_**You'll never see the courage I know  
Its colors' richness won't appear within your view  
I'll never glow the way that you glow  
Your presence dominates the judgments made on you  
**_

The sun pouring in from the window blinded Dylan's eyes. A serene calmness spread through his body. He buried his head further into his pillow. The blonde boy heard singing coming through the wall. Paige would never admit it but both she and he knew that she loved to sing in the shower. He would try to bring it up to embarrass her, but she would simply say, "Singing in the shower is so cliché, Paige Michalchuk is not cliché." She was right, his sister was definitely not cliché. He rose to a sitting position and stretched out his sore body. Dylan had fallen asleep in an awkward position, so his limbs were aching. The hockey player rubbed the back of his neck, massaging his sore muscles.

_**But as the scenery grows I see in different lights  
The shades and shadows undulate in my perception  
My feelings swell and stretch I see from greater heights  
I understand what I am still to proud to mention, to you**_

He heard the water turn off and the shower door slide open. "I'm too sexy Paige? I thought you had better taste in music than that." He teased.

"Shut up Dyl." She pouted. Obviously she didn't know he was awake.

He chuckled silently. Dylan threw the covers off of him and got up out of bed. He lazily made his way out of his room and down the stairs. The older boy smelled bacon. His stomach growled viciously.

"I see my big boy is hungry." A female voice stated.

"Mom?" Dylan said in shock, he was caught off guard by his mother's words.

"Yes Dyl, I was surprised when Paige told me you were home. Your father and I got back pretty late so we didn't get to welcome you home properly." She answered while rushing over to him. She embraced her son in a tight hug. He felt air slowly leaving his lungs.

"Okay Mom, that's enough hugging." He replied while squirming out of her grasp. He loved his mother but her hugs or as he said, "Death Grips" were too much for him.

"Hey sport." His father said while entering the kitchen. "It's good to have you home."

"Thanks." The blonde answered.

_**You'll say you understand  
But you don't understand  
You'll say you'll never give up seeing eye to eye  
But never is a promise and you can't afford to lie**_

He walked over to the kitchen table and plopped down onto a chair. He rested his elbows on the table and propped his head up with his hands. Dylan took the moment in. His parents were chatting none stop, occasionally conversing with him and Paige, who had come down a few minutes after him, helped their mom with the breakfast. He let out a sigh.

_**You'll never touch these things that I hold  
The skin of my emotions lies beneath my own  
You'll never feel the heat of this soul  
My fever burns me deeper than I've ever shown to you**_

"What's wrong Dyl?" his mother questioned.

"I know what's wrong with him." Paige said smugly.

"Paige." Dylan warned. He knew exacting what she was thinking about.

"What is it Paige? Dyl are you sick?" She said, worried.

"Oh he's sick with something." Paige replied.

"Is it the flu?" his mother asked.

Dylan slammed his head down his head on the table. Why did Paige have to do this to him. He was becoming sick of it. The hockey player was fed up.

"Yes I am sick, sick of Paige's non stop torment!" He snapped while standing up.

The whole room went silent. There was no more happy chatter or sizzling of bacon, just complete silence. It was deafening. Then he heard his father flip the newspaper. All eyes shifted to the older man.

He looked up from the paper and spoke, "So, what else is new?"

Paige burst out laughing. His mother quickly joined. Great, his misery to his family was funny. He gave his sister a death glare and shook his head. Then he stormed out and headed back to his room. Once there he slammed the door shut. Dylan made his way to his desk and sat down. A few moments later he heard a knock at the door.

_**You'll say "don't fear your dreams"  
It's easier than it seems  
You'll say you'd never let me fall from hopes so high  
But never is a promise and you can't afford to lie**_

"Dyl?" Paige asked.

"Go away." He yelled.

She opened his door which he had forgotten to lock and stepped in, closing the door behind her.

"What did I tell you about going away." He stated.

Ignoring him, she walked over to his bed and collapsed down onto it. "You've changed Dyl."

"Really?" he retorted sarcastically, "You know I woke up thinking that today would be a good day. I guess I was wrong. Who was I kidding. Everyday has been hell since…" he stopped himself from saying anything further.

"Since Marco and you broke up." Paige finished for him.

Dylan turned away from his sister, not wanting her to see the tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall. He fidgeted with some papers that were on his desk. When would it end, this endless feeling of shame.

"Dylan it scares me." She started. "That you feel that you can't talk to me anymore. You used to be able to tell me everything. Where did my brother go."

"Far, far, away Paige and he's not coming back." Dylan replied coldly.

"I guess not." She said while walking away, "but if he does tell him he can talk to me anytime."

Then the door clicked shut.

_**You'll never live this life that I live  
I'll never live the life that wakes me in the night  
You'll never hear the message I give  
You'll say it looks as though I might give up this fight**_

Dylan rose from his chair and walked towards his bed and sat down. Paige was right. Dylan had changed, for the better? He wasn't sure. The blonde needed to get out of there. He quickly changed and rushed down stair, heading toward the front door.

"My boy, where do you think you're going?" His dad asked.

He turned around so that he was facing his father, "Out." Then he left. The older boy got into his car and pulled out of the driveway, then sped off down the street.

Paige came down the stairs to stand beside her father. "Well there goes my ride. I guess I'm gonna have to walk to school now. See ya."

She hugged her father and headed out the front door. Paige stood there for a moment and looked down the street where her brother had driven off. "He'll come back."

_**But as the scenery grows I see in different lights  
The shades and shadows undulate in my perception  
My feelings swell and stretch I see from greater heights  
I realize what I am now too smart to mention, to you  
**_

Dylan just kept on driving; he was used to disappointing people but he hated to disappoint his sister. She was a one constant in his life, an annoying, judgmental constant, but a constant nonetheless. Paige had a way of forcing him to see reality when he was too busy caught up in his own world. She was like the bright light in an interrogation room. His sister was there, in your face and wouldn't leave until you admitted the truth, to yourself at least.

_**You'll say you understand  
You'll never understand  
I'll say I'll never wake up knowing how or why  
I don't know what to believe in  
You don't know who I am  
You'll say I need appeasing when I start to cry  
But never is a promise and I'll never need a lie**_

* * *

Please review: ) 


	5. I Am An Illusion

This song is by Rob Thomas called I Am An Illusion. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Take this confusion  
Runnin' round my head  
Take back my unkind words  
Lay that weight on me instead  
I'm the place where everything turns sour  
Where you gonna run to now**_

He had finally arrived home from his drive; it had helped a little bit. Dylan stepped out of his car and shut the door behind him. Mostly likely once he got inside his parents would be all over him. He slowly approached the front door, then turned the knob and entered. The stairs was his goal, he tiptoed over to them. Before he could get to them his mother spoke, "Welcome home Dylan."

_**Wrong step  
We got off track  
We need someone to help us get back now  
Worn thin  
Awful state I was in  
I believe I was losing me now I'm found  
I am found**_

Dylan whipped his head and saw his mother standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Thanks, I'm gonna head up to my room now." He said while moving up the first step.

"Dylan." Damn. He knew that wouldn't work.

"Mom, honestly, I'm adult now so I really don't need a long mom lecture." The blonde replied.

"I know, but whatever is going on between Paige and you better be resolved and soon. Dylan, she missed you a lot. When you would finally answer her calls while you at McGill she would be so happy afterwards. Believe it or not…she loves you." His mother explained.

"I know." He answered.

"Good. Then when she comes home from school today I suggest you talk to her. Let her know that you love her too." Then she disappeared into the kitchen.

_**But I'm not real anymore  
I am an illusion**_

Dylan then made his way up the stairs to his room. Once in he threw himself onto his bed. He had missed his sister a lot while he was at McGill. Marco wasn't the only reason he had come home, he wanted to see his family too. If wasn't for Paige stealing his textbook he might not of even come to the conclusion that he had to go home. His mom was right; he needed to talk to his sister.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Mom, I thought I told you that I didn't need a long mom lecture." He complained.

"You're right; you need a long dad lecture." His dad stated while entering his room.

Dylan sat up on his bed and turned to look at his father. "Please spare me." Dylan begged.

"It won't be that long so listen." The older man replied.

"You're mother may have let you off easy but I won't. It's safe to say that you've changed Dylan." He started.

"I know Paige blatantly told me so." The Hockey player retorted.

"Dylan, please don't interrupt." His father snapped.

Dylan grunted and turned away from his father.

"Dylan, the way you acted this morning is unacceptable." His father stated. "Paige is a spirited young woman…"

"That's an interesting way to put it." Dylan laughed.

His dad was about to say something but Dylan cut in.

"Dad please don't start, okay? I know I've changed and yes, this morning I over did it. I'm sorry for that. Things right now are complicated for me and I need time. So if you don't mind…" Then he pointed to the door. "I'll take a rain check on the dad lecture."

_**I am the damage  
I am the relief  
Sometimes I'm people  
I never hoped that I would be  
If I take in whatever they turn out  
What's that gonna make me now  
Don't you understand**_

The older man snapped his mouth shut. Then he turned towards the door and said, "Dylan, fine, I'll give you space. Just make sure when you're un-complicating things you don't alienate the ones you love in the process." Then he left.

Dylan was emotionally drained. What should he do to waste time before his sister came home? He could go downstairs and catch up with his parents? No, bad idea. Maybe he should take a nap. Dylan needed his energy if his was going to spill his feelings to Paige.

_**I'm not real anymore  
I am an illusion**_

He rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. Before he knew it he was out. He woke up something bouncing on his bed. He sleepily opened his eyes.

"Wakey, wakey Dyl." Paige sang.

"Leave me alone." He groaned.

"No way. Plus mom said you wanted to talk to me." She replied.

Dylan then remembered what his parents had said earlier. He sat up in his bed and stared at his sister.

"So…what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Wow, um everything." He replied.

"Seriously?" she said.

"Is your offer still good?" Dylan questioned.

"I don't know, has my brother come back from where ever he was?" she retorted.

"I guess." The older boy moaned.

"Then yes." His sister answered, excitedly.

"Paige, I love you…you know that right?" he asked.

"I guess." Paige imitated her brother's voice.

"Truth be told, being at McGill was hell. I never want to go back." Dylan said.

"Because of Marco right?" she said.

_**Wrong step  
We got off track  
We need someone to help us get back now  
Worn thin  
Awful state I was in  
I believe they were fooling me  
Now I'm down  
I am down**_

"Yes and also because of you, mom and dad. Paige when you conveniently stole my Marketing text It made me realized that I had stop thinking of himself and get my butt in gear. Oh yeah, you owe me sixty buck, I had to pay for the missing text book." He added.

"Sorry but it's nice to that you missed me." Paige replied.

"I didn't mean to snap at you earlier." He apologized.

"It's okay; I know I'm a pain in the butt." She said while getting of his bed. "So Dylan, guess what."

"What?" he asked.

"I'm going clubbing tonight." She responded.

"Gay clubbing?" Dylan teased.

"Actually yes." Paige retorted.

"Whoa what?!!" he exclaimed.

Paige laughed at her brother's response. "I'm going to the gay club the Other Team with Ellie, Alex, Hazel and Marco."

Dylan felt a twinge of jealously plus through him.

"Oh he's bringing Tim. It's their first date." She added

That only made the jealously worse.

"But if a certain brother of mine happens to overhear me talking to Hazel about it on the phone, it wouldn't be my fault he showed up." His said, and then she started to walk out of his room.

"Where are you going?" Dylan questioned.

"To call Hazel." She replied casually then left.

Should he crash Marco's date…Hell ya! He got up from his bed. "Wait what should I wear?"

_**But I'm not real anymore  
I am an illusion**_

**_

* * *

_**

Review! please...: )


	6. Love's Divine

Here's chapter six. Sorry for the wait. The lyrics are from Love's Divine by Seal. Enjoy!

_**

* * *

**__**Then the rainstorm came, over me  
And I felt my spirit break  
I had lost all of my, belief you see  
And realized my mistake  
But time threw a prayer, to me  
And all around me became still**_

Dylan stormed out of the club, vicious thoughts blazing through his mind. Marco had kissed Tim right in front of him. The blonde was so steamed up he thought he was going to explode. He wanted to wipe that smug little look of Tim's face, after Marco had kissed him. When Dylan got to his car he gave a harsh kick to his front tire. This was so not over. The hockey player rested himself against his car. Then he realized something. It was just like at the dorm party when he had kissed Craig. Marco was trying to make him jealous. Congratulations Marco, you succeeded.

_**I need love, love's divine  
Please forgive me now I see that I've been blind  
Give me love, love is what I need to help me know my name**_

Then the blonde opened the car door and got in. Dylan put the keys in the ignition and drove off. It was night out and the stars where shining clearly up in the sky. He let the top down off his car. The cool breeze brushed through his golden locks. He had tried to explain his feelings to Marco and how sorry he was but his lovely boyfriend interrupted him. It stung Dylan deep when Marco kissed Tim. It was like the knife that Marco plunged into his heart when he broke up with him just shoved in deeper.

_**Through the rainstorm came sanctuary  
And I felt my spirit fly  
I had found all of my reality  
I realize what it takes**_

He drove down the street; it was uncrowded considering the time. The blonde was just a few blocks away from his home now. The anger from before had resided now. It was more of a frustration. He needed to talk to Marco alone, no interruptions. Dylan remembered what the Italian had said to him. "Yeah you did a mistake Dylan! Tonight, coming here. I'm **with** Tim now. He's my boyfriend." The hockey player couldn't accept that. Dylan loved Marco too much to. He pulled into his driveway, and then got out of the car. He rushed up the porch steps and then entered the house.

_**'Cause I need love, love's divine  
Please forgive me now I see that I've been blind  
Give me love, love is what I need to help me know my name**_

Then Dylan immediately made his way to his bedroom. Most likely when Paige came home, she'd give him hell but right now he didn't care. He just wanted to sleep, to sleep and hopefully forget. It seemed like all he did was sleep. What else would he do? He couldn't help it if he was tired all the time. Trying to win back Marco left him emotionally drained and sleepy. Dylan fell back onto his bed. Maybe he should read or something instead of sleeping. He wanted to be alert when his sister came home, not groggy and confused.

_**Oh I, don't bet (don't bend), don't break (don't break)  
Show me how to live and promise me you won't forsake  
'Cause love can help me know my name**_

Dylan sauntered over to his self and searched through various books. Most of them were about sports. Then Dylan came across a photo album that he didn't know was there. He pulled it out and brought it to his bed. The blonde flipped through its many pages. There were pictures of his sister and him when they were younger, Dylan playing hockey, Paige cheerleading. School dances. Wait. Dylan flipped back to the page he had just passed. There was a picture of the Bollywood Dance he went to with Marco. He was kissing him in the picture. Marco's face was bright red and there were fire trucks around them, with student's dancing beside them.

_**Well I try to say there's nothing wrong  
But inside I felt me lying all along  
But the message here was plain to see  
Believe me**_

Dylan didn't know how long he had been looking through the photo album when he heard footsteps shuffle through the front door. He snapped the book shut and quickly put it away. The footsteps traveled up the stairs and to in front of his door. Then someone banged on his door.

"Dylan open up." Paige said, still banging on the door.

The older boy rushed to the door and opened it. Then Paige barged through nearly knocking Dylan over.

"Thanks for driving me home Dylan." She snapped sarcastically.

"No problem." He replied. Then he smiled at her.

"Luckily for you Hazel's mom drove me home." Paige stated, and then she lowered her voice. "I saw what happened."

"So?" Dylan said while walking around her then sitting on his bed.

"I'm surprised you didn't slug Tim." His sister laughed.

"Me too, I wanted to. Believe me, I wanted to so bad but it wouldn't have helped." Dylan explained.

"No, it probably wouldn't have." Paige agreed. Then she sat down beside. "Don't give up Dyl. He loves you, I know it."

"Let's hope huh?" the hockey player sighed. "What should I do?"

_**'Cause I need love, love's divine  
Please forgive me now I see that I've been blind  
Give me love, love is what I need to help me know my name**_

Paige then got up of the bed and turned to face her brother. "You'll think or something."

Then she left.

Dylan needed to get Marco alone with him. This way he could tell him that he still loved him and that he wanted another chance. Dylan couldn't help but wonder what Marco was thinking now. Was he happy with Tim as his boyfriend? Did Marco still love him like Paige said? Only Marco knew the answers to those questions, for now that is….

_**Oh I, don't bet (don't bend), don't break (don't break)  
Show me how to live and promise me you won't forsake  
'Cause love can help me know my name**_

Marco sat there in the darkness of his room, his head resting on his knees. He was still shocked from what happened tonight. Dylan wanted him back. Marco's heart was torn. Did he still love Dylan? He couldn't, he was with Tim now. The younger boy could say over and over to himself that he was over Dylan but he knew that wasn't the truth but the question was, did he still love him?

_**Love can help me know my name.**_

* * *

I threw in Marco's Pov at the end. It just seemed fitting. Review please. 


	7. Learning To Breathe

It's been awhile since I updated this, been really busy. I have other fics going on at the link that I posted on my profile. Check them out. Enjoy. The lyrics are from Switchfoot's song Learning to Breathe.

* * *

_**Hello, good morning, how you do?  
What makes your rising sun so new?  
I could use a fresh beginning too  
**_

Dylan laid there on his bed, the blankets strewn about. He didn't get much sleep last night and his body was sore from all the tossing and turning he had done in bed. The sunlight sprawled in from the window banishing away the shadows in his room. The events of last night were still freshly painted in his mind. Did Marco even know what he did to him? Did he know about the sick feeling he got when he saw him with another guy? The way it left him numb and aching?

How he loathed that Tim guy. It tore Dylan up inside when Marco kissed the other boy. Maybe Marco had moved on. Maybe this was all one huge waste of time. He wanted to beat himself up for being so stupid, for hurting his only love. His thoughts were interrupted by a rapid knocking on his door. He could already tell it was Paige.

_**All of my regrets are nothing new  
So this is the way that I say I need You  
This is the way that I'm**_

"Come in." He replied to the insistent knocking while sitting up on his bed.

"Morning Dylan." Paige answered while stepping into his room. Then she made her way over to her brother's side. "How you feeling?"

"Fine considering…" Then his voice trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

"Tim?" The cheerleader asked.

"Please do not even say his name around me." The older requested while pushing himself off of his mattress.

"You know Marco would kill me if he knew that I was secretly helping you win him back." She stated.

"And I appreciate it Paige I really do. Just one question. Why? I mean Tim would probably be better for him and don't give me that because you're my brother and I love you crap." The hockey player questioned.

"Honestly Dyl, Marco wouldn't be better of with Tim. Sure he's a great guy but he's not you. You're Marco first love Dylan. Marco may not admit it but he knows he still loves you." The younger girl explained.

"Paige you keep on saying that but I don't see it. He obviously hates my guts and who'd blame him. Hell, even I hate my own guts." Dylan exclaimed.

_**Learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies  
**_

"You want to know how I know. After he kissed Tim and you stormed off you should have seen his face. It was like when you left the club, you had taken a piece of his heart with you and of course he hates your guts Dyl." Paige started while resting her arm on his shoulder. "You broke his heart but if he didn't care about you anymore why would he get so upset every time I mention your name. If he was over you why would he feel the need to kiss Tim in front of you? If he didn't love you anymore why would he care? He could have just ignored you at the club but he didn't and Dyl, Marco's going to realize sooner or later that he can't hide from you anymore, that he can't hide his love for you."

"Wow Paige. Ever considered become and inspirational speaker?" Dylan joked. Paige gave him a stern look. "Okay, okay. Marco still loves me. Now only if he would tell me himself."

_**Hello, good morning, how you been?  
Yesterday left my head kicked in  
**_

"He will." She said while taking her hand of his shoulder. "You know, over these past few days I've never felt closer to you."

"Really?" The blonde boy responded.

"Yeah it's nice. I missed having you around." His sister said.

"Well now if this emotional moment his done, I'm going to take a shower." The older boy replied while brushing past Paige.

"Wait." She called out as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Yes." He said while stopping in his tracks. Paige then walked over to him and spoke.

"You're my brother and I love you." She replied.

"Whatever." He laughed then headed into the bathroom. He slowly stripped of his clothing, tossing them to the side. Then heard Paige say something.

"What?" He yelled.

"I'm going to school now." She yelled back. Then he heard the front door close. He silently wondered why Paige had to be at school so early in the morning. His parents had already left for work so he had the house all to himself.

He stepped into the shower and turned the water on. He let the spray of water stream over his body, dripping to the tiled floor. Once he done he slid out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist. The older boy pulled open the bathroom door and started off towards his room.

He opened his door and walked in, peeling the towel off of him and dried his curly blonde hair. Then he saw Paige had left him a note on his bed. He picked it up and read it. It had Marco's email address. What? Why would she…damn Paige was good. That's why she left for school so early. He would have to thank her for this later. He quickly got changed then pulled out his PDA from his nightstand.

What would he say though? Dylan began typing.

_Hey Marco,_

_It's you're favourite Satan child. Need to talk to you. Come over before school._

_-Dylan_

Perfect. Dylan remembered somewhere that Paige had mentioned that Marco often referred to him as 'Satan child'. He hit send and waited for Marco to get his message. Hopefully he would come over so that they could talk.

_**I never, never thought that  
I would fall like that  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad  
**__  
_"Okay that thing is one step away from you becoming android." Ellie said. Marco pulled out his PDA and looked at the screen.

"It's from Dylan." He stated.

"What does he want?" The red head asked.

"I have to go. See you at school." He said while walking away, leaving Ellie a little confused by his actions.

Why would Dylan be emailing him. What's his problem? He couldn't deal with this. He had too much going on right now. He headed down the street to the Michalchuk residence. Dylan would get his once he got there.

Marco could see the house from were he was now. He quickened his pace. Then he stopped once he was in front of the house. He made his way up the steps. Marco considered backing out but decided not to. He rang the doorbell and waited for the blonde to answer.

_**So this is the way I say I need You  
This is the way that I say I love You  
This is the way that I say I'm Yours  
This is the way, this is the way**_

* * *

Yay, another Marco's pov at the end. Review pleaseXD 


	8. Sky Is Falling

A/N: Wow, it's been awhile since I updated this. Okay I'v eposted the last two chapter. I thought it was ghoing to be three but it turned out to be two. The lyrics are from Lifehouse's Sky is Falling. Enjoy.

* * *

_**I watch as the daylight crawls  
past the shadows hanging on the walls  
it's been a long time since I felt the stain  
of yesterday getting in my way**_

Dylan rested his head on the front door, tears streaming down his flushed face. He slammed his fist into the chestnut wood. Then he turned around and slumped down to the cool floor. Marco had asked Dylan to not even think about him. What the Italian didn't know was that was impossible. Thoughts of the younger boy constantly consumed Dylan's mind. How he wished he could stop thinking of him, how he wished he could just forget it all. The hockey player wiped the hot tears from his cheek and brushed a loose curl behind his ear. Dylan wondered if this was how Marco felt after they broke up. If so, then he deserved this. It would be…what was it that Marco always said…oh yeah, it would be his penance for hurting the teen.

_**I'm alive but tell me am I free  
I've got eyes but tell me can I see  
the sky is falling and no one knows**_

The older boy rose from the floor and walked into the living room, collapsing down onto the couch once he got there. Then he remembered that he had hockey practice tonight. Dylan was in no mood for hockey, which was very uncommon for the blonde boy. He would have to tell Paige what happened when she came home. She'd most likely tell him that Marco was being stubborn and that he shouldn't give up hope. Dylan marveled at how grown up Paige was. She had experienced so many hardships in her life but they only made her better person. What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger, right?

_**we shouldn't be hard to believe  
shouldn't be this difficult to breathe  
the sky is falling and no one knows**_

Hopefully, after he won Marco back, this experience would make him stronger because right now, he was dying. Dylan felt like he was suffocating in his house so he decided to take a drive. He pushed himself off the couch and headed back to the front door, swinging it open.

_**you leave me hanging on  
only to catch my breath  
I've got you and I've got nothing left  
don't leave me all alone down here  
with myself and all of my fear**_

He made his way to his car and slid in. He turned the keys in the ignition and backed out of the driveway. Dylan started to cruise down the street. His golden curls thrashed about in the chilled wind. Driving gave him time to think, time to figure things out. The older boy remembered what Marco had said. It stung Dylan deep. It was times like these when it was hard to remain hopeful but he knew he couldn't give up. What Paige had told him the other day had really affected him. Marco didn't have to come see him before school but he did. It was the fact that he did that gave Dylan the slightest sense of hope, the slightest sense that maybe Marco still loved him.

_**I'm alive but tell me am I free  
I've got eyes but tell me can I see  
the sky is falling and no one knows**_

"_We are through! Over! So don't send me stupid little e-mails." The Italian yelled as he entered the house. Dylan stared at Marco skeptically._

"_You came all the way over to my place to tell me not to e-mail you?" Dylan replied. The blonde boy thought that maybe Marco had actually come for another reason, him._

"_Right." The younger boy stated. A smug look appeared on the older boy's face. _

"_This is so not over. Not even close." He said as he brushed passed the fuming teen. _

"_Why now? Huh? What is with the stalker routine? What you just happened to be home for the summer?!" Marco exclaimed. _

"_You don't get it. I'm home for the summer because of you" He continued. "I still love you Marco." It felt freeing to finally tell the Italian that. The expression on the brunette's face changed and for a moment Dylan was hopeful. _

"_Don't! Don't call me, don't text me, don't e-mail me, don't even think about me. Leave me alone." The teen answered. Then he turned away from the blonde boy and left. _

How could he leave Marco alone. He loved him. Like he said, this so not over. Not even close!

_**we shouldn't be hard to believe  
shouldn't be this difficult to breathe  
the sky is falling and no one knows**_

Dylan had been driving around for awhile now, letting the earlier conversation he had with Marco to seep in. He then decided to turn around and head home. The blonde was driving when his cell phone went off. He pulled over to the side of the road and answered it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey Dylan." It with Antwon from his hockey team. "So looks like hockey practice is canceled."

"Really. That's a relief." The blonde replied.

"Whoa dude, are you okay? You're sounding a little off to me." The other boy asked.

"I'm fine." Dylan answered.

"Sure, hey I've got an idea. How about some poker? Might get your mind off of what ever is troubling you?" his teammate suggested.

"Yeah poker sounds cool. My place?" The hockey said.

"I'll be there and I'll bring some of the other guys too." The other boy replied.

"Cool. Bye." Then he hung up. Maybe this distraction would do him some good.

_**no one knows  
no one knows**__**  
**_

Dylan sat there on the couch flipping through channels. Daytime TV was utterly boring. Then he heard someone come in.

"Dylan." Paige yelled.

"In the living room." He replied.

"Okay you can't be here tonight." The younger girl said.

"What why not?" Dylan asked.

"Marco's coming over with _Tim." _She answered.

"What? Why is he coming over and with Tim?" He exclaimed.

"Well Dyl. I can't let Marco catch on that I'm helping you so I invited the both of them over. You know, to throw them off incase they were catching on. Wait don't you have hockey?" his sister questioned. Dylan hesitated for a moment. He couldn't tell Paige it was canceled, she'd kick his butt out.

"Yeah I do but I was gonna play poker with some hockey buddies before I went." He lied.

"Great. Then I guess you won't be here then. Problem solved." Then she left and made her way up the stairs.

"Yeah problem solved." He said to himself. He didn't like lying to Paige but there was no way he was going to let Marco go on a little date with Tim at _his _house. Hells no.

_**I'm alive but tell me am I free  
I've got eyes but tell me can I see  
the sky is falling and no one knows  
we shouldn't be hard to believe**_

He was it really right to be going on a date with your new boyfriend to your old boyfriend's house? Probably not. Marco sighed as he and Tim walked up the front steps of the Michalchuk residence.

"Are you okay?" the younger boy asked Marco.

"I'm fine. Shall we?" The Italian asked as he motioned towards the door. Marco had no idea what was in store for him tonight.

_**shouldn't be this difficult to breathe  
the sky is falling and no one knows  
the sky is falling and no one knows  
the sky is falling and no one knows**_

**_

* * *

_**Review please. 


	9. Swing Life Away

A/N: The lyrics are from Rise Against's Swing Life Away. I used it for the last chapter because it's one of my favourite songs. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Am I loud and clear or am I breaking up?  
Am I still your charm or am I just bad luck?  
Are we getting closer or we just getting more lost?  
I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Lets compare scars I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words**_

Dylan laid there on his bed, just like he had done many times before. He wanted to cry, he wanted to break down and let go but he couldn't. The older boy could literally feel his heart shredding into billions of little pieces. He heard footsteps travel through the hallway and placed themselves at his door.

"You've got him Dyl." Paige said. The hockey player shot up from his bed.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"I said you've got him Dyl. Marco's yours." She replied with a hint of glee in her voice. Dylan rushed over to his door and flung it open.

"What are you talking about?" The blonde boy questioned.

"Okay first of all." Paige started, and then she slapped him on the side of the head. "That's for lying to me and second of all." The younger girl then grasped her older brother in a warm embrace. After a few seconds she pulled away.

"That's for being you I guess." She added.

"Okay, now I'm officially confused." The hockey player replied not sure what his sister was trying to get at.

"Dylan, like I said, Marco's yours. Trust me." She answered.

"Oh-kay." He stated. "And what makes you so sure?"

"Trust me. I just know." Paige responded and then she left for her room. Dylan then shut the quietly shut the door and resumed his position on the bed. After a while he drifted off to sleep.

_**We live on front porches and swing life away  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand **_

"_You know what Dylan?" A fifteen year old Marco said to a seventeen year old Dylan. "I think I love you."_

"_You think you love me? So you're not sure?" Dylan replied as he shifted position in the grass. Marco and he were sitting in his backyard, enjoying each other's company._

"_Not sure? Hmmmm, maybe?" Marco answered playfully._

"_Well is there anything I can do to help you make up your mind?" The hockey player asked._

"_Tell me that you love me." Marco stated._

"_Well I don't know Marco. I mean I think I love yo…"_

"_Dylan." Marco interrupted. Dylan laughed at the cute expression on the younger one's face. _

"_I love you Marco." The older boy replied._

"_Good because I love you too." The Italian said._

_**I've been here so long figured its time to move  
The winter's so cold summer's over too soon  
so let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow  
I've got some friends some that I hardly know  
But we've had some times I wouldn't trade for the world  
We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go**_

Dylan woke to the sound of Paige blasting her Black Eyed Peas CD. He slowly rubbed his eyes. He inwardly cursed Paige and her stupid music. The older boy was having a nice dream and he didn't want to wake up from it. The song, "Where is the Love" was playing. The noise was pounding into his eardrums, causing his forehead to throb. At that moment he wanted to throw Paige's stereo out her window. He couldn't take much more of this.

"Paige, turn it down!" He yelled.

"Well someone's woken up on the wrong side of the bed." Paige teased.

"Yeah and someone's going to kill you if you don't turn down your damn music." Dylan replied. Then the music decreased in volume. "Thank you."

"Whatever." She answered. Dylan rose from his bed and made his way out of his room. He saw his sister standing in her doorway, staring at him.

"What?" He said.

"Would you drive me to school today?" She asked.

"Why can't you walk?" the older boy replied.

"I could but then you wouldn't be able to see Marco then, now would you?" His sister stated. "See word has it that he's broken up with Tim."

Dylan mouth dropped open. "What?"

"Yeah he and Tim are over my dear brother." Paige started. "So I was thinking if you dropped me off at school you just might happen to run into that certain Italian. So Dylan, would you drive me to school today.

"Let me dressed." The blonde boy replied.

_**We live on front porches and swing life away  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand  
until you hold my hand**_

"I can't do this." Dylan said in a fit of nervousness.

"What? What do you mean you can't do this? Suck it up Michalchuk and go talk to Marco." She exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. I'll go. Get out." He replied.

"What?" Paige questioned.

"Paige we're in the parking lot of Degrassi I think you can make it the rest of the way." The older boy stated.

"But Dylan it's so far." She whined.

"Suck it up Michalchuk and get out of my car.' He replied.

"Fine." Then she hurriedly got out of the car. Dylan scanned the area for Marco. Then he saw ebony haired Italian walked down the steps of the school. The hockey player punched the gas and drove up to where he was, the whole time trying to figure out what he was going to say.

He stopped right in front of Marco and turned off the gas. Then he quickly made his way out of his car.

"Dylan if you ever hurt me again I…"

"I won't." The hockey player replied. "Hey even idiots grow up at some point. I'm a slob okay? I'm reckless and I'm your exact opposite, but you mean everything to me Marco and I want another chance."

"Uh, you're such a jerk!" Marco replied. What? Did Marco just call him a jerk? Crap.

"What?! What, I…" Dylan was cut off by Marco's soft lips crashing onto his. The older boy kissed back passionately, bringing his hand up to the Italian's delicate face. Then they broke they kiss for air. Dylan's heart was beating extremely fast.

_**I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
let's compare scars I'll tell you whose is worse  
and let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words**_

"Oh this is awesome." Paige exclaimed. Dylan gave his sister an icy glare for ruining the moment. "I'm so happy you guys are back together. My efforts paid off."

"What do you mean your efforts paid off?" Marco questioned. Her brother gave her a "shut up" look.

"Nothing." She answered.

"Dylan?" Marco said as he turned his attention on the hockey player.

"Um…" He hesitated.

"Oh who cares? I helped Dylan win you back." She stated proudly.

"You did?" Marco said.

"Yep. Now I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone." Then she ran off.

"So getting me back was a group effort?" The Italian questioned.

"Yeah but I had to do all the dirty work." The blonde responded.

"You know there are benefits from doing the dirty work." The younger boy stated.

"Like what?" The older boy asked curiously. The Italian then leaned in and kissed Dylan on the lips once more.

"Like that." Marco replied. "I love you so much Dylan."

Dylan felt his heart stop. He had waited so long to hear those words again. "I'm never going to let you go again Marco."

_**We live on front porches and swing life away  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand**_

Marco gazed deeply into Dylan's beautiful cerulean eyes. He never had stopped loving the older boy. A small gentle smile graced Marco's lips. Dylan placed a chaste kiss on the Italian's cheek.

He wrapped his strong arms around the younger boy. Marco buried his face into the blonde's chest. He finally had Marco back. He was finally happy.

_**swing life away  
swing life away  
swing life away  
swing life away**_

**_

* * *

_****_Review please._**


End file.
